Dirty Little Secret
by CaptnCupcakes
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are getting ready to move back to Japan. They decide to make a pit stop in Paris, France to see Tamaki's mother! But what will happen in the city of love? And how will they keep this Dirty Little Secret? Post-Manga! Rated M for Lemons! Will work for Reviews! (Wayy better than the summary sounds!)
1. Packing Up!

**WELL This CaptnCupcakes' first ever FanFiction! I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

PROLOGUE: Packing Up

"Tamaki! Can you get another box for the books?" Haruhi asked putting a box filled with pots and pans on the kitchen counter while looking around the American apartment. Tamaki's private jet would be arriving in Boston soon so they would have to finish packing. Haruhi's boyfriend walked in with a box containing a few books and put the box on the breakfast bar; sitting on one of the stools.

"Let's take a break!" Tamaki said fidgeting around in the seat. He looked to the brunette who stod in the kitchen with loving eyes. Her hair had grown to shoulder length and her chest had grown as well. She now wore a baby blue tank top and white skinny jeans that hugged her curves. When Haruhi felt eyes taking in her appearence, she looked over at her boyfriend placing a hand on her hip.

"What is it?"

The blonde chucked, "Just taking in the view," he looked all over her body, from her brown hair to her tanned skin, then to her perfectly manicured toenails. Haruhi blushed ever so lightly giving her gorgeous complection obtain a pinkish hue.

"Well, how about you just help me finish packing? If we don't finish then we won't get done in time!" The college student exhaled madly and took the box on top of the breakfast bar and walked over to the bookshelf taking a couple books and putting them in the box.

Tamaki was frusterated so he stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. He put his hands on her hips and lowered his face to her neck, "You look gorgeous today," he ran his hands up and down her sides and gently kissed her sweet spot on her neck. He earned a quiet moan from his love, she shuttered wanting more of his touch.

"T-Tamaki... We have to pack before the j-jet gets here," Haruhi whispered in bliss.

"My dear haruhi, the jet won't be coming for anouther 6 hours! It is only 7:00 am. Let's enjoy eachother a little," The rich boy sucked and nibbled her neck. He raised her tank top and started to caress her bare sides and stomach.

Haruhi wanted to stay there forever; give in to what her lover was saying. But, she soon came to her senses while he nibbled on her earlobe, "Can I please finish packing? When we I am done I will give in."

Tamaki was excited and nodded, jumping away to the bedroom.

After Haruhi finished packing, she walked by the bedroom to wash off the mirror in the bathroom and heard muffled moans. She felt the familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach and slowly walked towards the door. She put her ear to the door to see what was going on. She heard the moans a little clearer now and heard her lover saying her name.

"Oh Haruhi... Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi..."

The tingling got worse.

And worse.

And worse.

When she opened the door, she saw her boyfriend with his pands at his ankles. His hand stroked his own member trying for pleasure and only getting what he himself could inflict. He looked to the door and his face went redder than it already was trying to pull up his pants and failing.

"Don't," Haruhi said walking towards him, closing and locking the door behind her. She walked to the bed standing at the end and kicked off her shoes.

"W-what are you doing, Haruhi," Tamaki said trying to cover himself.

She crawled onto the bed towards Tamaki's naked form and stopped when her face was just inches away from hsi erect pencil, "You don't do well alone."

Her fragile fingers grazed his shaft ever so gently and she tapped the tip with her index finger. She earned a moan from her blonde accomplice as she lowered her head to his member and flicked her tongue on the tip. "Haruhi," Tamaki groaned in exctasy. The brunette lowered her head to his dick and took it all into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. She let her teeth scrape across the shaft as she moved her head earning more moans from the blonde. "H-Haruhi, I'm g-going to..." he released his seed into her waiting mouth and she gulped it all down.

He blushed even more when she looked up at him with hungry eyes, "We should wait until we get to France to finish this," Haruhi said huskily getting off of him and leaving the room.

Tamaki put his hands on the sides of his head, 'What just happened?!'

**Well? Like it? I loved writing it because it was for all of you! I shall update as soon as possible!**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


	2. Seduction on a Jet!

**Chapter 2! I am pretty excited about this! Thanks for the revew ! You are awesome for reviewing this story! Anyway in this chapter it is possible there will be some tangy Lemon sent! **

**Tamaki: What. Is. Lemon?**

**Haruhi: It's a fruit Senpai...**

**Cupcake: Oh, Haruhi, you truly are naive when it comes to this kind of thing...**

**Haruhi: Wait, what?**

* * *

The jet's propellers were loud and hard to talk over, but they were bearable. When they finally got every box onto the private jet the couple boarded the plane and sat down next to eachother. The plane's piolet sounded on the intercom, "_Welcome Master and Mistress Souh. We will be leaving in about 5 minutes. During this time please fasten your seat belts. We will arrive in france in about 2 hours_." The two did as they were told blushing a bit by being mistaken as a marriage partners.

"I've never been on a Private Jet before, this is amazing!" Haruhi marveled looking around the luxurious jet. There was a Mini Bar, a seperate bedroom, a bathroom with a working shower, and even a 62 inch flat screen television.

"Ah commoners. What would this world be without them?" Tamaki said chuckling, he tossed his bangs and the two felt the jet lift and they held hands tightly. The jet raised off of the ground and they were off.

"_Attention Passangers, we will be entering France in about an hour! Thank you_!" The intercom sounded again. While cuddled up together on the couch with a blanket draped over them, Tamaki and Haruhi watched the American Movie A-Team. Haruhi fawned over the beauty of Face while Tamaki watched the kiss scene between Face and his Ex-love with facination. Haruhi yawned loudly and cuddled into Tamaki even more, putting her mouth to his neck and blowing softly.

Tamaki let a bit of a moan excape his lips as he pulled her a little closer. Haruhi giggled a bit and kissed his neck lovingly, sucking on the soft skin there. The blonde moaned ever more and picked her up, setting her on his lap. Haruhi blushed at his touch on her hips the feeling sending electricity through her body. She went back to kissing his neck and felt his fingers tangle into her shoulder length hair.

After around two minutes of pleasuring her boyfriend, Haruhi stopped because she felt Tamaki slowly play with the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms and he took off her baby blue tank top leaving her in just a mint green bra with brown polka dots. Tamaki layed her down on the couch and started to kiss his way from her pant line to her bra, wanting the damned thing off already.

"Oh Tamaki," Haruhi groaned.

Tamaki chuckled and reached behind the girl underneath him taking off her bra making her fully exposed to him. When he started to suckle on one of her nipples, she let out a pleasured moan and tangled her fingers into his golden locks. Then after he started to move lower and lower, he stopped at her pant line.

"Please, Princess?"

Haruhi blushed giving him a slight nod as she took off her pants. Tamaki noticed her panties matched her bra, 'So cute!' he thought as he hooked his fingers under them and slowly removed them. He looked up and saw Haruhi's blushing face once again, "Well aren't we wet?" He asked moving his hand to her clit. He gently rubbed it with his thumb earning some moans; he let his index finger enter her, feeling around the unexplored territory.

"Tamaki, Oh Tamaki," He added another finger and pumped them in and out. He smiled when he felt her walls clench around his fingers. He rubbed her clit once again and she cried out in bliss.

"Oh my, my, my. It seems our little Haruhi has made a mess of this couch!" Tamaki said licking his fingers.

Haruhi blushed a little more, "Tamaki..." she moved towards him her full naked body laying on him, "I need you."

Tamaki's face went beet red and nodded in reply. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down then he unbuttoned his shirt leaving him only in boxers. Haruhi took them off at a tauntingly slow pace. She looked at his size and shuddered. She straddled his hips and positioned his erection at her entrance.

"A-are you ready?" Haruhi asked blushing and panting.

"Y-yes," said the red Tamaki.

She eased down until the tip reached her barrier. She winced at his size and looked at Tamaki. Tamaki got the vibe and put his hands on her hips, "This is going to hurt..." He bucked his hips up and broke her barrier. She cried out in pain tears coming from her brown eyes, and Tamaki winced at the tight pressure. Haruhi tried to adapt to his large size and after a little bit, she bucked her hips making the Host King moan.

"Haruhi..." He met her thrust moaning again.

"Tamaki," the girl mewled thrusting her hips over and over again. The sound of skin hitting skin permiated the space. The jet was warm and smelt of sex.

"Haruhi... I'm going to-" When her walls tightened in climax, Tamaki released his seed into his true love.

Haruhi collapse onto her lover, "I love you Tamaki."

"I love you too Haruhi, so very much," Tamaki replied, kissing her forehead.

"_Attention passangers, we will be arriving in france in 5 minutes! Please prepare for landing!" _The two blushed and hurried to find their clothes. Haruhi ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, fixing her hair and splashing water in her face to make her look less flushed. Tamaki did the same soon after. Then, Haruhi flipped the couch cushions to hide their... Mess.

"Ready to see your mother?" Haruhi panted walking over to him and hugging him.

"I think I am," he replied kissing her hair.

When the jet's door opened, the Eiffle tower greeted them.

Welcome to Paris!

* * *

**Well? How is the second chapter?! Give meh reviews people!**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


	3. Welcome to Paris!

**I love this story so much I am deciding to write the third chapter in the same day as the second! Anyway, for those of you who have favorited this story, you all are the best! And to those who have reviewed this story, Thanks for the Support! Well, in this chapter, Tamaki and Haruhi have just made it to france. Tamaki's mother, Anna-Sophia has been dying to meet Haruhi! Lets Start this chapter then, shall we?**

* * *

"Welcome to Paris!"

Tamaki saw the woman he most resembled standing in front of him, "Mother!" he exclaimed running to her and hugging her. He picked her up and spun her around laughing as he did this, he heard her giggling and squeezing him back.

"Tamaki, how you've grown! And this must be your girlfriend, Haruhi!" Anna-Sofia said looking behind her only son, "How beautiful you are, my dear!"

Haruhi blushed and bowed in respect, "Thank you, Ma'am."

The mother laughed, "No, no, please call Me Anna! I hope that my Tamaki hasn't been too much of a burden. He can be a bit rough at times!" Tamaki and Haruhi looked at eachother and blushed.

"I understand completely, Miss Anna," Haruhi replied walking towards the mother and son duo.

"I am sure you do! Anyway, how about we get you two settled? I understand you are staying with me for a little while, yes?" The blonde woman said "A week correct?"

"Yes, mother, that's right," Tamaki said taking Haruhi's hand who nodded.

"Well, your father has kept me well situated, so I believe that you will be very happy here!" Tamaki smiled, guiding Haruhi to his mother's home. When they arrived, it was still a huge place, but not as big as the Main Residence. There were some maids and butlers lined up to welcome Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Welcome Master and Mistress Suoh," the staff said making Haruhi and Tamaki blush again at being mistaken for a married couple. They both dismissed it and walked to the entrance.

When they got to the entrance Haruhi muttered a "Whoa..." It was very beautiful. There was marble flooring with light green walls and a grand hallway with stairs leading to the second floor. There was a sitting room with wicker furniature that had swinging doors that opened onto a swimming pool and the garden that had lillies and hydreangas and marigolds. There was a chandeliar that hung in the grand hall.

"Welcome to my home, Haruhi!" Anna-Sophia's bubbly voice chimed.

"Ce sera votre maître chambre et Suoh Maîtresse. Vos sacs seront ici bientôt," the butler, Gustav said bowing.

"Merci, Gustav," Tamaki said. He watched the butler bow and walk off.

"What did he say?" Haruhi said looking around the room that was bigger than her living room and bedroom combined. There was a four post bed and a balcony with a few chairs. A desk to the right, and a bookcase in the corner, then a wardrobe and a door to the bathroom to finish off the room.

"He said this is our room, and that our bags of clothes will be up soon," Tamaki said, hugging her from behind.

Haruhi leaned into her blonde love resting her head against his chest. Tamaki sighed in content from the moment, and kissed the brunette's neck softly errupting a inaudible moan from the girl in front of him.

"T-Tamaki... C-Come on now, someone is going to come and give us our b-bags soon," Haruhi said trying to wiggle herself away though her body demanded more.

"I want to indulge Haruhi, and you are my favorite dish," he said nibbling her earlobe.

"B-But..." She was cut off by his hand slipping up her shirt and playing with her breast. Haruhi whimpered at the contact and leaned into him, gripping his pantlegs.

"Come on, Haruhi! Can't we just enjoy this for a little bit longer?" Tamaki said turning her around and taking her shirt off. He started to lick her breasts and fondle them, elicting more and more moans from her.

"B-But what about-" _What was I going to say? _She tangled her fingers in Tamaki's blonde hair and put her face on top of his head to muffle her moans. His hair smelt of Coconuts and Cream but the room smelt of arousal.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said as he moved to her pants taking them off. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Haruhi go in the bathroom!" Tamaki shoved her towards the door.

"But- Why-" The king shut the door in her face.

"Maître, vos sacs," A maid said carrying two suit cases into the room.

"Merci, Jacqueline. Vous pouvez les mettre sur le lit," Tamaki replied smiling.

"Bien sûr, Maître Tamaki, le dîner sera servi dans dix minutes," Jacqueline said bowing and leaving the room.

The king ran to the bathroom and opened the door, "I just killed the mood... Didn't I?" Tamaki said, running his hand through his hair.

"You think?" Haruhi said with a pink bathrobe on.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes, so I guess we should dress up..." Tamaki said changing the subject.

Haruhi sighed and left the bathroom looking to her suitcase. She took out one of the best dresses she had and took off the bathrobe. Tamaki blushed as he watched her put on new panties that had flowers all over them, and the white mini dress she had in her suit case. She took out her brush and a pony tail and went into the bathroom, pulling her hair into a messy bun atop her head. "Well, how do I look," she said twirling.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Tamaki said as he put on a tie.

They shared a passionate kiss and walked out the bedroom door to go to the dining room. When they arrived, they saw his mother sitting at the end of the table and two chairs waiting for both of them. Tamaki pulled out Haruhi's chair and when she sat in it, he pushed her in and went to his seat.

"So, Haruhi," Anna-Sophia said putting her head in her hands, "How is my dear Tamaki in the bedroom?"

* * *

It has been four days since the awkward conversation at the dinner table. What Miss Anna said made Tamaki go beet red, _"Mother! Why would you ask that?!"_

_Anna-Sophia laughed and said, "I was just teasing! If she is going to be my daughter-in-law some day I want to know if I am to be a grandmother or not!"_

_Tamaki put his head on the table, "Daughter-in law...?" Haruhi asked her face going red as well._

_Anna-Sophia's eyes went from laughter to seriousness, "He hasn't asked you yet...?"_

_"No. I haven't Mother." Tamaki replied._

_"Asked me what!" Haruhi shouted looking between Tamaki and Anna-Sophia._

_"Nevermind that Haruhi..." Tamaki said his head still on the table._

Haruhi was bent over the toilet bowl again, throwing up the bread she ate for tea. Whenever Tamaki would try to fool around with her, they always had to stop because her breasts were way too tender. She thinks she has missed her period too, but she can't be sure.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

Tamaki came into the bathroom, "Again? Wow Haruhi maybe we should take you to a doctor!" He put his hand to her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

She sighed, "Better actually... I'm kind of hungry..." She stood up and flushed the toilet. Then she went over to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush, getting the taste out of her mouth.

Tamaki rubbed her back, "Gosh, I am so worried about you, Haruhi..."

The girl sighed setting down her toothbrush, "Fine, you can take me to the doctor. But he had better speak at least English." Tamaki smiled loving when he got what he wanted.

* * *

**AT THE DOCTORS**

"The doctor will see you now," said a nurse with a heavy french accent. Haruhi and Tamaki stood up following the nurse to the room, and sat Haruhi down. "He will be here in a few moments."

The nurse closed the door leaving the couple alone. "What do you think it is, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked looking at him.

"It is probably just a bug, Haruhi." Tamaki replied kissing her temple. The Doctor entered the room and smiled at the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Suoh I presume?" The doctor asked closing the door behind him.

"Oh we aren't married, I am Haruhi Fujioka and this is my boyfriend Tamaki Suoh..." Haruhi replied.

"Ah, well Miss Fujioka I am Dr. Ichijo. I am from Japan like you and Mr. Suoh here," the doctor replied speaking in their language.

"Wonderful," Tamaki said relieved to understand him.

"Well, I would like to start off with a few questions if that is alright," Dr. Ichijo said sitting on his stool.

"Sure, ask away," Haruhi said taking Tamaki's hand.

"Now, Haruhi, what are you experiencing?" The doctor asked with a notepad and pen at hand.

"Well, Nausea, I have been throwing up a lot, my lower back aches, and my... Well my breasts are a bit tender..." She blushed at the last bit leaning into Tamaki.

Dr. Ichijo wrote all of this down. "I see, and are you two engaged in Sexual Activities?" the doctor asked being completely serious.

Tamaki blushed at that and nodded, "Yes we are..."

Dr. Ichijo nodded, "Haruhi will you please try this for me?" He handed her a box.

The words **"Pregnancy Test" **were on the label.

* * *

**OMJeepers creepers! Pregnancy test?! Could it be? Is it true? All will be revealed in the next chapter of "Dirty Little Secret"!**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


	4. Calls and Confessions!

**Why are you people so freaking awesome? Yall should be ashamed making me write another chapter -.-' Anyway! This chapter will be figuring out if Haruhi is having a baby or not! And when we find out, what will happen to this lovely couple?**

**Haruhi: I'M WHAT NOW?!**

**Cupcakes: Settle down Haru-Chan!**

**Haruhi: Dammit you are sounding like Hani-Senpai...**

**Cupcakes: That's the Idea!**

**Haruhi: *sweat drop***

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Ouran there would be a kiss scene at the end.**

**Tamaki: That's a good idea**

**Cupcake: Did you like the first and second chapter?**

**Tamaki: Yes... **

**Cupcake: Then shut up...**

* * *

Dr. Ichijo nodded, "Haruhi will you please try this for me?" He handed her a box.

The words "Pregnancy Test" were on the label.

"O-Okay..." Haruhi said hopping down and going to the adjoining bathroom. When she took the test, she set it on the counter of the sink and sat on the floor waiting for three minutes.

_This is it... Will my fate be decided through a simple test? Oh please mom up in heaven help me!_

After three minutes of complete silence, she stood up and looked at the test.

:

"I'm pregnant..."

* * *

"Is she okay in there...?" Tamaki asked the doctor.

"You may go and see if you must," Dr. Ichijo said turning to his computer. Tamaki walked in and looked at the ground to see his crying Haruhi. He ran to her and took her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked looking all over her, "Are you hurt somewhere?"

Haruhi shook her head and showed him the test.

"Dear God..."

* * *

At the Fujioka residence, Ranka was just finishing up washing the dishes when the phone rang. "Fujioka Residence, Ranka Speaking," he said drying a dish.

_"Hey dad, it's Haruhi," _a familiar voice said.

"Haruhi! How are you? Are you eating well? Have you gotten enough sleep? When are you coming home?" Ranka responded with questions pouring from his fatherly mouth.

_"I'm fine dad, yes I am eating well, I am a little tired, and I am coming home very soon. Tamaki and I just boarded the private jet and will be arriving in around three hours," _Her voice was raspy as if she had been crying for a long while.

"Haruhi, what aren't you telling me," Ranka said genuinely concerned.

_"I have to go Dad, we are boarding the jet now. I love you and I will see you very soon!"_ She totally dismissed his question and hung up.

"I love you too..." Ranka said thinking of what could be wrong with his Haruhi.

* * *

"Hikaru stop! We are going to be there any minute!" Kaoru exclaimed in between laughs.

"But why would I do that? I love seeing you laugh!" Hikary replied chuckling.

"Stop it you two, we are arriving soon," Kyoya said writing in his notebook.

"Usa-chan is going to be mad at you if you don't stop! Isn't that right Takashi?" Hani-Senpai said cuddling his stuffed bunny.

"Yeah," said the tall Morinozuka.

The vice-president of the Host Club's cell phone rang. When he looked at the caller ID, it said "Tamaki" and he quickly answered it.

"What is it this time," he said putting it on speaker so he could keep writing in his notebook.

_"Haruhi is pregnant." _The King said bluntly as a silence fell over the room, _"We will be arriving in Tokyo in about a half an hour. Have a car ready to take her to her apartment so we can see her father. That is all," _and with that the receiver went dead.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

Kyoya's cell vibrated signalling he got a text. When he opened said text he recieved a picture of a certain pregnancy test with the two dots signalling a positive. Everyone gathered around Kyoya looking at the picture. He pressed end to exit out of the picture and dialed a familiar number.

"Bring a car to Tokyo station in 20 minutes. If it is not done someone will loose a job," Kyoya said.

_"Affirmative."_ Said the voice on the other line. Kyoya slammed his phone on the table.

"And we begin."

* * *

Haruhi was escorted carefully off of the jet and onto the pavement of the Tokyo airport by Tamaki. They were greeted by their friends from the host club with open arms and worried looks.

"Is it true Haru-chan? Are you really having a baby?" Hani-senpai asked his eyes huge.

"Yeah," Mori-senpai asked with worry etched in his strong features.

Haruhi looked at the ground and sighed, "Yes. I am pregnant, Hani-Senpai... Mori-Senpai..." Haruhi was on the verge of tears again as she felt strong arms encircle her. Her dark-haired upperclassman hugged her and picked her up carrying her effortlessly to the car that was waiting for her and Tamaki. Tamaki followed close behind them with one thought crossing his mind over and over again.

_I am going to be a Daddy..._

* * *

There was a rasp on the door making Ranka jump up and run to it, opening it with a smiling face, "Haruhi! I was so worried! Are you okay-" the transvestite saw his daughter with a bit of deja vu She had turned out to look so much like her mother when she dressed like that. Black skinny jeans, blue converse and a light purple v-neck with her hair tied back, but something was off with her expression. "What- What's wrong?"

"Daddy," Haruhi said as she jumped into her father's arms crying into his chest. Ranka's face was veiled with worry given she hadn't called him daddy since the day her mother had passed. He wrapped his arms around his beloved daughter and saw the blonde boy enter the apartment his face shady.

"What is going on with you two? Why are you so glum?" Ranka said trying to lighten the situation. When thunder boomed outside, it didn't help one bit as he felt Haruhi tighten her grip around him. Rain started to pour and Ranka hurried Tamaki inside, "Close the door and take off your shoes. I will get you two some coffee..."

It took a bit but Ranka finally wrangled himself out of Haruhi's grasp making her cling to Tamaki. He saw the blonde pick her up and take her to the living room, sitting down on the Tatami mat with her clinging to him and crying into his chest. The french-Japanese boy kissed her forehead and rested his cheek on her head rocking back and forth in comfort. After a little bit Ranka entered the living room with three mugs with coffee.

"So, what has you two so down?" Ranka asked looking at the man he once called his enemy protect his little girl.

"Haruhi, tell your father why we are here alright?" Tamaki said in a loving and compassionate voice, the brunette nodded and looked over to her father tears staining her cheeks.

"Dad, please don't be angry..." She said her voice shaken with fear.

"Why would I be angry Haruhi...?" The parental figure questioned.

"I am..." thunder cracked through the sky muffling the last word and making Haruhi cry out in fear. Lightning was the only light that was given in the space as the power went out.

Ranka's eyes widened. He had heard the last word perfectly clear.

"You're... Pregnant?"

* * *

**Hey guys -.- I have been writing this since 6 and now its 10... I am super tired but I might write the next chapter... Because I love you guys so much I mean... Well, tell me how you liked it! Calls and Confessions were made in this suspenseful chapter!**

**Tamaki: God that was hard...**

**Cupcake: You know you loved it.**

**Ranka: DAMN YOU SUOH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL?!**

**Tamaki: WAIT! DON'T**

**Cupcake: *sweat drop* Now I have to pry those two off of each other... Later people! Review and Favorite and do whatever the hell you all do!**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


	5. Waking up and Giving in!

**Bonjour! Cupcakes Again -.- HUGE development in last chapter eh? Thanks to all who have been reviewing! Keep it up! It is my bread and butter you know! (Just kidding...) So, this chapter is filled with Ranka, and the host boys! But wait! There's more!**

**Tamaki: What else?**

**Cupcakes: Find out.**

**Tamaki: So cruel...**

**Cupcakes: Yea well go to your emo corner and cry about it.**

**Tamaki: Maybe I will...**

**Cupcakes: Have fun with that!**

**Haruhi: I can't believe I'm pregnant...**

**Cupcakes: *puts hand on your shoulder* Get used to it hon. It will be a while before you have this kid.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this Anime/manga, Hikaru and Kaoru would be my personal slaves.**

Ranka's eyes widened. He heard the last word perfectly clear.

"You're... Pregnant?"

Haruhi felt her head nod. She screetched at the sound of thunder cackling its way into her ears. Tamaki looked around for something to cover her ears and sighed seeing nothing in sight. He gently laid his hands over her ears as to block out whatever noise he could. He looked to Ranka who's face was fear stricken.

"How are you just sitting there while Haruhi is shaking from fear of this storm?!" Tamaki yelled holding Haruhi close to his chest.

"I... I never knew she was afraid of thunder," Ranka replied worry, shock, and hurt creeping its way into his voice.

"Well I wonder why! You are never around for her leaving the host club the only people she can come to when she is scared like this! And right now, Ranka, your daughter is as scared as can be not only from the thunder, but from finding out she is pregnant! How can you not see that? Weren't you put in this position once too?" Tamaki screamed at his girlfriends father not caring the outcome. He thought about just leaving and taking Haruhi with him, but he decided against it given this was her father. Ranka just stared at his little girl being held by a boy he met three years ago, and the boy that he declared his one true enemy. "To tell you the truth Ranka, the whole host club is scared for Haruhi! She is our best friend and she is going through this difficult time without a father who is there for her when she needs him!"

Ranka stared in disbelief.

Tamaki was right.

He was never there for his little girl.

"Tamaki... I..." His words were cut short by another loud boom of thunder that shook the apartment building they sat it. Haruhi was so scared she felt she would faint from fear, but she held on.

"Daddy, please... I need you through this..." Haruhi said shakily. She held out her hand for her father and Ranka hesitated but took it. And with that another crack of thunder roared making Haruhi leap over the table and into her fathers arms.

"I am here for you... Always," Ranka murmered into his crying daughters hair. The power slowly flickered back on as Haruhi fell unconcious.

The next day, Haruhi awoke expecting to see the familiar walls of her bedroom in America, but saw the old walls of her bedroom in the apartment when she lived with her father. She remembered passing out in her dad's arms out of fear from the horrible storm and out of security of having her father back. Suddenly she felt a horrible lurch in her stomach and she darted out of bed and straight to the bathroom.

She bent over and heaved into the toilet bowl, and within seconds Tamaki was there holding her hair back. "Are you alright," he asked soothingly rubbing her back.

She she finished she coughed and nodded, "I am fine now... What time is it?"

"It's 12:00pm. You slept in quite a bit. I just got a call and was notified that the jet arrived at the main residence with all of our things. We can go there right away or stay here for a bit if you wish," Tamaki said helping her stand.

Haruhi shakily went to the sink and rinsed out her mouth, "Lets just go... I want to be at the main residence as soon as possible to talk to your grandmother and father..." She grogily walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen where she saw a note.

Dear Haruhi,

I had to leave early because of a funeral.

Chester died late last week and I didn't want to bother you so I didn't call to tell you. If you are going to the Suoh Estate, then I will be there in about five hours.

I love you,

Dad.

Haruhi sighed, "Love you too dad..." She started for the door but was stopped by Tamaki.

"Haruhi, are you going to leave looking like that...?" The blonde asked blushing a bit. Haruhi looked down to see herself without a bra on. She only wore one of Tamaki's button down shirts and her lace black panties that had a little pink bow; she then blushed and attempted to cover herself though she was already covered. Ranka tried to fight Tamaki because he had put that thing on her, giving tamaki a kick to the groin that night, but Tamaki thought it was worth it to see her blushing so prettily.

"How are we going to tell the guests of the Host Club?" Haurhi asked thinking about high school. Tamaki thought of the horror of the Host Club 'Princesses' reactions to Haruhi's pregnancy. She could practically hear them running after Tamaki with clubs like Barbarians.

"I have no idea," said the father of the fetus in question. Haruhi saw his distress and kissed his lips tenderly, bringing her hand up to caress his face gently. His arm snaked around her waist and his hand ran its way up and down her sides. She shivered at the contact, liking what he was doing and pushed herself into him making them fall over.

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head as Haruhi started to kiss her loves neck, making Tamaki blush profusely. "Haruhi, we are in your fathers house..."

"Does that matter in the least?" Haruhi asked seductively, looking into Tamaki's violet eyes. There was a strange look in the brunette's eyes that Tamaki saw, making him shiver.

It was need.

Want.

Possession.

These looks and pleads made him give in to her daunting task.

**This was a pretty good chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it though v.v I love you all and I will try to remain number 1 on the charts! Please please PLEASE review!**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


	6. Heated Interruptions!

**Heyy guys! Holy crap long time no update! We just got new furniature at my house and I had school so, yeah! Busy busy month! Anyway, I think this one is going to be lemon... Possibly Lime but ya know. I hope that you guys can forgive me for not updating sooner! Love you all!**

**Tamaki: Again with the Lemon?**

**Haruhi: I'm not complaining...**

**Tamaki: SO you know what lemon is?**

**Haruhi: *whispers into his ear***

**Tamaki: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Cupcakes: *sweat drop* Fine then...**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned OHSHC, Kyoya would have done more than just pushed Haruhi onto a bed ^^**

It was need.

Want.

Possession.

These looks and pleads made him give in to her daunting task.

He crashed his lips to hers and ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair, licking the bottom of her lip for permission to enter her sweet tasting mouth. When she opened her mouth, Tamaki got the satisfaction of hearing her moan at the touch of his tongue on hers, and flipped over so he was on top of her. He removed his shirt and threw it somewhere in the kitchen then felt Haruhi run her hands over his chest and finally noticed that they were in the kitchen. He quickly picked up his love and took her to the small bedroom putting her on the futon and crawling back onto her.

"Tamaki..." She moaned when he trailed his fingers down his chest to his stomach, popping every button on the shirt she wore

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Boss! We are here to see Haruhi!"

"Tama-chan~! Usa-chan wants to feel Haruhi's tummy!"

"Yeah."

"Tamaki stop skrewing your pregnant girlfriend and answer the door."

God damnit...

Tamaki groaned and got up running over to the door and yanking it open angrily. "What do you want?" he spit out.

"We are taking Haruhi on a little Shopping Spree," said Kyoya pulling out a Titanium credit card.

"She needs to get clothes for when she gets bigger! Isn't that right Usa~Chan?!" Hani-Senpai giggled and twirlled around hugging the stuffed bunny.

"Yeah," Mori-Senpai said agreeing with Hani-Senpai.

"Well, we can go to one of Mother's Maternity stores," Hikaru started.

"And clear off the shelves," Kaoru finished.

Haurhi stalked out of the room her face flushed, hair messed up and shirt half unbottoned because she didn't want to do it all, "WHY were we interrupted?"

Everyone was taken aback by Haruhi's ruffled appearence, even Tamaki, "We... Are taking you shopping..." Kyoya finally said.

She sighed, "Fine. Whatever, just at least get in the living room and stay there so I can get dressed." She said as she stalked back to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Woah..." Kaoru said.

"Mood Swings much?" Hikaru added.

"Would you just get in so she can get ready?"

There was a sudden scream from Haruhi's bedroom.

They all ran to the door.

**Sorry people for the cliff hanger but I am super tired -.- sooo I gtg!**

**CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!**


End file.
